When We Were Kids
by Roji-Hoshi
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a fourteen-year-old girl who ran away from home too her 'grandmother's' home in Magnolia. She meets new friends, has new adventures, and life takes a good turn. But as time moves on, events start to break her childhood, and force her to grow up. Love, lies, hate, school, and magic all conflict with Lucy's paradise, but her friends are there, one boy in particular
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, Roji here-**

 **Wait this is so familiar... YES! OF COURSE! When We Were Kids is starting again, a few tweeks here and there to make it better. I hope you enjoy :)**

WHEN WE WERE KIDS

CHAPTER 1-WINDOWS

My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I am fourteen years old, soon turning fifteen, and I have just moved house, from an expensive estate in the country, too a normal house in the town of Magnolia. I lived with my dad, Jude Heartfilia, but I ran away about two weeks ago. When I was smaller, we had a maid called Silver, and she was fired, for being _nice_ to me. She used to give me extra cookies, or not make me wear a stupid frilly dress, so one day, my dad fired her, despite my mom's protests. Before Silver went, she gave me a letter in secret. As I walked into Magnolia, I looked down at my letter, and read it once more.

 _My dear LuLu,_

 _Please don't blame your father for firing me, your mother is getting sicker and sicker, they have told you the sorry fate of dear Layla. Your father was just scared and sad, so it isn't his fault that he sacked me._

 _Knowing you, you will run away soon enough, and nothing I say will stop you unfortunately... So all I shall say is this: I will always be there for you. If the day you run away comes to past, here is my adress:_

 _4 hyacinth road_

 _Magnolia_

 _You will be welcome to stay with me, Magnolia has a beautiful school and scenery, everything a girl needs shopping-wise, and a lovely book store I would like you to visit._

 _All my love, Silver-Obba-Chan._

So there I was, entering Magnolia, with my backpack and letter.

In the town, I noticed that people were nice, whenever I accidentally crashed into someone, or trip, they would always smile and not make a big deal. I walked along the roads, trying to find Hyacinth road. I suddenly got pushed into a wall.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Sorry!" They said, as they ran along. I caught a brief glance of pink hair, and a boy my age.

"Tsch..." I said, as the insignificant boy ran away. I continued walking, still anoyed, but I soon forgot the reason why.

A girl that was probably my age came up to me. She had long red hair tied into a braid. "Excuse me, you wouldn't of seen a pink haired boy wearing a scarf and a half naked, black haired boy chasing after him running this way?" She asked. I was taken back by the question. "Um...No, sorry."

"That's alright. I haven't seen you around here before, or at Fairy high. Are you new?"

"Yes, I've just moved here, well, I'm looking for my house."

"I can help if you want. My name's Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Lucy, nice to meet you too."

"So where is this house?"

"Hyacinth road."

"I know where that is, nice place to have a house, I'll accompany you."

"Thanks." I answered. I was a bit shy of her, she had a look in her eyes that said not to mess with her, she was still kind though, cool, and beautiful. She was nice. Erza led the way, going through little roads and streets, I tried, and failed, to memorize the way. We arrived at a lovely street, covered with flowers in big wooden tubs on the sidewalk. Trees shaded it from the sun, and people were chatting and going wherever they were going on the road. I immediately fell in love with it. A brunette ran over the street towards us. "Hey! Erza! How are you? And what are you doing here?" She said.

"Hi Cana, I was just showing Lucy to her new house."

"Ooh, a new girl. Hi, my name's Cana, pleased to meet you." She said to me.

"Hi, I'm Lucy."

"Lucy is going to live on this street, so be nice to her, and be careful that Sting or Laxus don't annoy her, they have a thing for blonds..." Erza told her. Cana nodded and smiled. She was pretty too, her brown hair was in a ponytail, two strands of her hair framed her face nicely, and her deep blue eyes made her stand out from the crowd, not to mention her skimpy outfit, a chequered dress, that showed her cleavage more than necessary.

"Don't worry Erza, this cute little thing won't get in harm's way. She looks so innocent..."

"I am here." I said, blatantly. Being called innocent was slightly hurtful, even though it was true.

The two girls showed me to number four, and told me to find them by the fountain in the middle of town tomorrow. I waved as they walked away, they were both really nice, Cana took perhaps a bit to much interest in my body and love life... but on the whole I was already beginning to love this place. I walked up the path of number four, and knocked on the door. "Coming!"a voice said from inside. "Hello, how can I-" said a woman with white hair. She stopped when she saw my face, and clapped her hands to her mouth.

"Hello, Silver." I said, and smiled at her.

"Lucy?" She said, startled. I nodded and smiled. Silver broke into tears, and hugged me very hard. I hugged her back, I had missed her so much.

"Silver, I ran away, he was being so mean to me, I couldn't take it, and I remembered your letter, and I-"

"Shh...shh.. it's ok. I have a room just waiting for you." Silver said. She smiled at me and led me into her house. It smelled of honey and gingerbread. My room was on the bottom floor, the window showed out the garden on the side of her house. A big double bed with a blue and pink duvet was on the far right of the room, a desk was there, and so was a large wardrobe. I couldn't help but imagine it filled with beautiful clothes. On the wall was a painting of the sea. It was so beautiful. "Welcome home, LuLu." She said, ruffled my hair, and left.

We had a hearty meal of meat udon, and went to bed. I went into my room, and found my shorts and t-shirt I used as pyjamas. I took my top of, chucking it into a corner, I took my bra off, and something caught my eye. I looked out of my window, and noticed the house on the other side of the garden for the first time.

And a window.

And looking out of it was.

A boy.

A pink haired boy around the same age as me.

Looking at me.

Topless.

As in bare-chested.

I squeaked and closed the curtains hurriedly. After I got my top on, I peeked out of the window. His curtains were closed. I crawled into bed, and fell to sleep.

The light shone through the curtains, and woke me up, along with the sound of birds. I remembered that guy seeing me half naked, and groaned in my pillow. But soon the memory went away as I remembered what I had in store that day. I was meeting Erza and Cana for a trip round Magnolia. Erza said she would bring some other friends of hers along, and I couldn't wait to meet new people. I got up and opened the curtains. There, across the garden, was that boy, opening his curtains at the same time as me. Our gazes crossed, and we both blushed, and stormed away. I looked at myself in the full length mirror on the wardrobe. My blond hair was straight and not that messy, considering it was morning, my brown eyes were rested, the past week I had had bags, and my figure was in shape. I opened the wardrobe and looked for an outfit I could wear, I had unpacked the night before. I found a white tank top, and a navy blue skirt. I pulled white knee socks on, and tied part of my hair into a ponytail on the right side of my head. Silver knocked at my door.

"Come in."

"Lulu! Your up, my you have grown, you are so beautiful! We're did that little girl go?"

"Thank you, Silver-Obba-Chan. Is there anything you will need helping with today?"

"I'm glad you asked. The reason I came in here was to ask If you could help me carry these apples to some friends of mine. I owe them some, and these crates don't help my poor old back."

"I would love to help." I answered. After all she had done, how could I not.

We got the crates, and left the house. My mind was already by the fountain with Erza and Cana, so I didn't know which house we were at till to late. "Lulu, we are here." I looked up. We were at our neighbours house, were the boy had seen my chest. Colour drained from my face as the door opened. An small old man stood in the doorway. "Silver! Come in, I have made some tea for you."

"Hello Mokarov, I would like you to meet someone." She pulled me out of her shadow. "This is Lucy, she is living with me, I suppose you could say she is my grandaughter." I smiled at the old man.

"Hello Lucy! Nice to see a new face around here. I suppose you will be going to Fairy high?"

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent! Why don't you meet my sort-of grandson? He is the same age as you and goes to Fairy high. Natsu! Come here!" Mokarov called. We heard a crash, a bang, and some profanity. The old man laughed. "He is sometimes careless." I silently crept behind Silver. "Gramps! Why did you call me? Oh, hello Obba-Chan!" Said a voice.

"Hello Natsu." Silver replied. I was glad I could hide easily behind her. But I knew the inevitable would come to pass.

"Natsu, brat. I would like you to meet Lucy, she is Silver's-"

"Who? I can't see anyone?" He said. Silver stepped to the side, leaving me in full view. I gasped. In front of me _was_ the boy who had seen me. He had pink spiky hair, a red t-shirt, black jeans, and a scarf wrapped around his neck. He stared at me, then gasped to, recognising me.

 **Hope you enjoyed, and I am just pointing out that behind all of this lies a story, which shall hopefully make you laugh, cry, and be angry at me for being such a troll. I love you all! Bisous :***


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry it took so long! i still think of you every single day, my loves! and biscuits. love and biscuits. sounds like a series.**

 **bla**

 **bla**

 **bla**

 **okay back to the fic**

* * *

WHEN WE WERE KIDS

CHAPTER TWO

"As I was saying, this is Lucy, Silver's grandaughter. She is the same age as you, and will be going to Fairy high. Why don't you take her to your room and tell her about it." He said. The boy stopped staring, and nodded at the old man. He then _grinned_ at me. What kind of guy sees a girl half naked, meets her, and _grins_ at her.

"Hi, follow me, my room is just this way." He walked down the corridor. I didn't move. He was way to... _grinny..._ Silver nudged me, and I followed him, my fringe hiding my eyes as I kept my head down low. I hoped it hid my furious blush as well... He led me to the end of the corridor, and held the door open for me. I walked in. It was a room, like no other, except messy. He walked in behind me, and kicked all his stuff into a pile. He jumped onto his bed, and just lay there, with his arms behind his back. Then, do you now what he did? He _grinned. Again._

"Yo, my name's Natsu. And you're?" He asked. I blsuhed more, and turned my head the other way. When I spoke, my name came out through clanched teeth.

"Lucy."

"Nice to meet you. Your name is funny." He said. There was a silence in whiched I concentrated on the wall I was staring at. "So you're the girl from last night, huh?" He asked. I turned even more red. It was embarrassing. He had seen my boobs before even knowing my name, and here we were, in his room, me standing awkwardly near the door, him lying on his bed. "I won't tell anyone. Don't worry. I know you didn't mean to do it on purpose." He said. I felt a wave of relief go through me. I really didn't want my reputation in this town to be ruined.

"Who would flash on purpose?" I asked, looking at him, in what I hoped was a friendly way.

"Gray Fullbuster. I'll introduce you." He said, I saw his jaw twitch.

"Why were you looking in the first place?" I asked, trying to continue the conversation.

"Why was I looking? I didn't mean to, I was just standing next to my window, and then this girl that I have never seen before waltzes up half naked. And I'm like, who the hell is she? Oh shit, she has no clothes on. Oh shit, I'm looking. Oh shit. She's looking. I didn't mean to." He said, a bit angry.

"Ok. Well at least we have a conversation topic. Thanks for not telling anyone though." I said, and looked at the floor.

"No sweat. So, Lucy, you're going to Fairy?" He asked, as he grinned once more at me.

"Yes." I replied, and looked back up at him again.

"Cool, in our class, we are all friends, so we won't bite. And relax, you're making me feel awkward." He said. I sighed and looked around. There were three options. Either I could stand there, or I could sit on his bed, or the desk. Clothes seemed to be littering the chair. I walked over to the desk, and jumped nimbly on it. Thankfully, it was graceful.

"Catch." He said, and threw something to me. I caught a can of soda. He had a little cooler box on his lap. He took one himself and slid the box back underneath his bad.

"Thanks." I said. He _grinned_ again. I opened the can, and he opened his up.

"Cool huh?" He said, as he pointed down underneath his bed. "It's the one thing that can contain food I am allowed in my room. What shall we drink to?" He asked me. I cocked my head to the side, smiling, before sitting back up staright again.

"It has to something meaningful." I said.

"Something we both know." He added.

"Life?"

"Na, to normal. I know!" He got up, and said triumphantly. "I propose this toast, to windows!" I laughed hard.

"That is kind of disturbing. Can I not get dressed without you watching me?" I said, lowering my voice.

"Don't think so highly of yourself. Thanks to windows, we have broken the ice." He declared.

"Okay, I suppose, to windows." I said laughing. We touched cans, and took a long swig. "You should come to town with me, I'm meeting some friends, Erza Scarlett, Cana Alberona, Gray Fullbuster, and Mirajane Strauss. I'm sure they'd love to meet you."

"Erza Scarlett? I've already met her, she showed me the way here, and I've met Cana too." I said, remembering.

"What did you think of them? Scary? Weird?" He asked.

"No, Erza was really nice, although she did look like she shouldn't be messed with." I said, remembering the message behind her eyes.

"You are right. She was chasing after Gray and me yesterday..." He said, shivering.

"She did say something about a pink haired boy and half naked boy." I said, laughing.

"Pink haired?! It's salmon!" He said, angry once again.

"It's pink." I replied.

"SALMON! Why does everyone always say it's pink? It is S-A-L-M-O-N." Natsu said, exaggerating every syllable. He tutted.

"Sure, whatever you say. They had asked me to meet them to, by the fountain." I replied, laughing slightly.

"Awesome, you can come down with me. Shall we go?"

"It's still a bit early, isn't it?"

"I'll take you round the scenic route." He said. _Grinning._

"Ok, the scenic route it is." I attempted a grin back, but all that came was a smile. He held out his hand to me, I took it, and we walked out of his room. Silver and Mokarov were in another room. Natsu yelled "Gramps! We're going to see Erza, Cana, Mira, and Gray in town! See you later!"

"Okay, is Lucy going with you ?"

"Yeah, Is that okay Silver?" He asked obba-Chan.

"Yes, of course it is. Lucy, you probably need to buy new clothes. By whatever you need, I'll give you some money."

"Thank you." I heard her chair squeak, and hurriedly slipped my hand out of Natsu's, I didn't want Silver to get the wrong idea. He didn't seem to mind.

"Here you are. There is 10000 jewels there."

"10000! That is to much Silver-obba-Chan! You have already-"

"Just take it child." She said smiling. I obliged and took the ten notes.

Natsu said bye to his gramps, and we took off. It was sunny again today, and the cherry trees along hyacinth road were blossoming, soon it would fall and look like snow. Beautiful.

"Right, Lucy, it's this way. I'll show you Lily bridge, it's really nice, if you look down onto the riverbed, you can see waterlilys, and sometimes frogs."

"Waterlilys? I've never seen one." I said. He looked at me surprised.

"You've never seen a waterlily? Wow." He said. I had a question nagging at my mind for a while. Trying to sound casual and not to worried, I asked. "Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"You said you were all friends in your class. Do you think all the others will have room for a new friend?" I said, but I definitely sounded worried. He smiled at me.

"If _you_ have room for real friends in your heart, then there's no doubt that you will fit in perfectly. I'm sure they will be your friend, even though they haven't seen you topless." He added, and laughed. I elbowed him in the arm. A voice shouted from behind us. "Hey! Lucy!" It was Cana. She came running towards us. "Yo Cana."said Natsu.

"Hi, so you've already kidnapped Lucy, shame, that was my plan..."

"I haven't kidnapped her, we were coming to meet you and the others in town."

"Oh, I was just coming. So Lucy, you've met Natsu?"

"Yep."

"How did you guys meet?" She asked. We looked at each other, knowing 'how we met' and laughed. "What's the joke?" Cana asked.

"We're neighbors. Obba-Chan came to visit Gramps, and bought Lucy with her. I said that we should go to the fountain together, so here we are." Said Natsu.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you live with gramps at number five? But what's so funny?" She asked us.

"Oh, well last night, I saw-" He started. I surreptitiously stomped on his foot. He looked at me angrily. "What was that for?" He asked.

"What was what for?" I feigned innocence.

"You just stomped on my foot."

"No I didn't." He seemed to catch the jist, and shut up. Cana could see through us though.

"You guys are hiding something." She said. We laughed again. Tutting, she grabbed both our arms, and pulled us along

When we got to the fountain, three people were already there, Cana had gone directly down, and we couldn't go via the scenic route. She had one of us on each side, her arms looped around ours. Cana seemed to be the forceful, full of life, rebel kinda girl. The three people stood chatting around the fountain. I recognised Erza. There was a boy with black hair, floppy, he had a skater guy air about him, with his plain baggy white t-shirt and denim deep blue jeans. The girl was amazing. She was gorgeous. Her long white, pinkish hair was in a ponytail, and she had a black leather get up, with long black boots. I guessed they were Gray and Mirajane. Erza saw us. "Lucy! How's it going?"

"Hi Erza, I'm good thank you."

"Erza! You'll never guess what!" Cana said.

"What?" Erza asked.

"Natsu and Lucy met today, and They already have a secret..." she said, winking at both of us in turn. I just looked grumpily at her.

"A secret, huh? We will have it out of them soon." Erza replied, smiling.

"Hey! We do not have a secret and it isn't like that!" Natsu shouted.

"Yeah, as if Tabasco freak could score a girl..." the black haired boy said.

"Shut up ice cream addict!"

""You wanna go Chilli pepper?"

"Boys!" Erza shouted. "First, let me introduce you to Lucy, our new girl." She pulled me next to her.

"Hi, I'm Gray Fullbuster, nice to meet you. If you want a boyfriend, don't go for Pinky."

"I'm not his girlfriend, and I'm not interested in anyone or any relationship, but nice to meet you."

"Shame, your cute." He said.

"Gray, she's mine!" Cana said, joking (I hope)

"Waddup, I'm Mirajane, but everyone calls me Mira. She is cute, your right." Said the white haired girl.

"Hi Mira, I love your hair."

"Thanks!" She said. Erza smiled at me. "Lucy, these are only some of the people in our class, but we are all your friends if you are ours. Welcome to the gang." She said. Everyone patted my back, or ruffled my hair. It was nice, being in a gang. We debated on where to go first, and they decided on the milkshake parlour. It was cute, all different type of milkshakes. We sat outside on a long table. I had Mira and Natsu next to me, Mira ordered a Honey and Cinnamon, Natsu ordered a sweet spicy chocolate one **(I have actually had one of those, they are delicious)** and I got a vanilla and strawberry, my favourite. We all sipped on them, sharing brief conversation. "I wonder who's gonna be in this year's theatre play." Ezra asked.

"We should all volunteer." Cana said.

"Oh God, I'm fucked, again." Mira said.

"Mira! Language!"

"Whatever Red. You didn't have to kiss Laxus last year, did you?"

"Sorry, I guess you have a point."

"Are you gonna play this year?" Erza asked Gray. He put his cool guy act on, I had noticed that he put it on whenever he had to awnser a question about _him._

"I might give it a try, my acting isn't that bad."

"Well if poser is doing it, I'm gonna play and it will be fifty times better!" Natsu said.

Erza sighed. "I guess I'll volunteer to then, they need someone to break those two up..." Cana clapped her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Erza, I'll volunteer and help you, how about you Lucy?" She asked me.

"Um...sure, why not, do you know what the act is?"

"Not yet, we will get told on Monday. Come on, Mira, give it one last try." Cana asked her.

"What, to get casted as the girl who needs to get kissed? No way." She said. Erza leant across the table at me.

"Mira is extremely pretty when she dresses nicely, therefore the teacher casts her as the main female role, but now you're here, she might have competion..."

"What? You can already tell Mira is really pretty, but _me_?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not, the first girl in our class to have blond hair..." Mira told me.

"Really? No other girls have blond hair?"

"Yeah, probably why Sting is into them, he likes rare things..." Natsu said, nudging my elbow.

"No, Sting is just into blonds because he _is_ blond. So is Laxus." Cana said.

"So Lucy... have you already had a boyfriend?" Cana asked me, again.

"I told you yesterday..."

"I know, but not everyone around here knows, do they?" Cana laughed. I blushed, once again, I would have to admit the sorry truth...

"No." I said quietly.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I said no, I have never been in a relationship." And I blushed. What was it with me and blushing?

"No way! Even Erza has had a one off."

"Don't bring that up Gray." She theatened.

"The only IAH here are...Lucy, then there's Levy, but I'm not sure, Gajeel is an IAH too, but they seem to have a thing..."

"IAH?" I asked.

"Innocent At Heart. Oh, Natsu, you've never been in a relationship before, have you?"

"What do you mean? You're all my nakama."

"No, idiot, we mean a kissy kissy, I love you, were in love relationship."

"Oh! A one of those, of course not." He said. Gray laughed.

"Got a problem Iccicle?"

"I have had two girls before, and you? None, haha, IAH forevever seems to be your destiny."

"Hey! Cana would go for anyone, and Juvia abslutely fawns over you, you got lucky, and just so you know, I could score a girl ant time I wanted!"

"Oh really?! Because I don't think so!" Gray replied back.

"Why do they keep calling each other things like Iciccle and Tabasco freak?" I asked Erza. She laughed.

"Basicly, Gray is always drinking or eating cold stuff, espacially ice cream, and Natsu eats spicy or hot stuff, like tabasco sauce."

"Oh." I laughed. The two boys stopped fighting.

"Why are you laughing, Lucy?" Gray asked me. Erza laughed as well. "She's laughing because of you two, she probably isn't used to a pair of idiots fooling around." She replied for me.

"No, it's just that it's like fire and ice isn't it, ha, that's what I'm going to call you two from now on, fire and ice." I said. Cana laughed as well, and so did Mira. I really did love being in a gang... Natsu elbowed me again. "If you have a nickname for me, then I'm having one for you."

"Aren't they adorable! They should totally go out together!" Cana laughed. I felt myself going red.

"Shut up Cana!" We both said together.

"They even think the same!" Mira giggled.

"You _are_ right, I guess, they do look cute together..." Erza added. "And Lucy is blushing."

"I am not! Besides, as I said, I'm not interested in that kind of stuff." I said.

"Me neither." Natsu said. I was relieved. I really wasn't interested at all. Cana just laughed at us. "You still haven't told us your secret yet." She said. I just shook my head. "Cana, there is no sercret."

"You tell me Natsu." She said.

"Basicly, last night-" He was cut short in his words by a foot squashing his under the table. "Ow, I, um...Obba-Chan came to see gramps and Lucy said that they looked cute together, even though there old and stuff, so we think they should be together." He said, transforming his ouch into that sentence.

"Are you like the matchmakers group?" I joked. Under the table, Natsu side kicked my shin. I swore in my mind, it wasn't painfull, just annoying the way he grinned at me afterwards.

"No, we just all love obba-chan and gramps, and it has been rumoured that since we were ten, they have had a thing going." Gray said. I bashed Natsu's foot sideways.

"So everyone calls her obba-chan then?" I asked. Natsu circled his leg around mine and twisted it.

"Yeah, she is known in our class for having lovely apples, and makind delicious apple pie, juice, pastrie's...she is like a grandma to everyone, so we call her obba-chan, just as Natsu's grandpa is gramps, or Ji-Ji, he is always inviting us to help us with homework, he used to be Fairy Highs headmaster, before he became a wizard." Erza said, as I kicked Natsu leg that was twisting mine with my left one. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Natsu was smiling.

"Mokarov is a wizard! What type of magic?" I asked, trying to focus on the conversation, and not laugh myself, I managed to get a good kick on his ankle, though. Erza wasn't suspicious yet. "He uses Titan magic, wich allows him to enlarge any part of his body. It's ironic, because he's so small. And call him gramps, it's weird otherwise." I nodded, and at the same time received a knee hit onto my knee.

"Okay. Wich guild does he belong in?" I asked, pushing my knee against Natsu's, hopefully causing some pain.

"Fairy Tail. Not many people know it's here."

"Fairy tail! It's like one of the best guilds in Fiore!" I said. My mom was a celestial wizard, but not fully flegded, to be a proper one, you had to be in a magical guild. She used to say that if it wasn't for my father, she would of gone to that guild. That thought caused me to blank out for a second, therefore obtaining a stamp on the foot under the table.

"It _is_ the best." Erza said.

"Imagine if we were wizards..." Cana said, getting lost in thought. We all laughed at the thought. I tried to swing my foot at Natsu's shin again, only to hit his chair leg, it hurt. He had obviously planned it, and held my leg using his to it. I tried to use my other leg to kick his, but he held that one in place to. So i had no choice but to sit there, my two legs trapped by his. I squirmed, trying to get them back.

"Is something wrong Lucy? Youre frowning." Gray said. I realised I was.

"Yeah, whats got you in a twist?" Natsu asked, _grinnig_. I made myself a note to kill hm on the way home.

"Oh I'm just _fine_. Just thinking about monday." I said, making a pathetic excuse about school.

"Don't worry, we'll be there to cheer you along." Mira said. She raised her milkshake. "I say we drink to Lucy, our new girl." Everyone raised there cup, and cheersed. I felt myself blush, and my irratation against Natsu flew away, even though my legs weren't mine. We finished our drinks, and made plans for what we were to do that day. Shopping, mainly, but not just clothes, they were going to the library, the stationery store, the sweet shop, and the grocerers, for food, Natsu had said. Cana agreed and said she needed more booze, for some reason, that didn't surprise me. All of them got up, apart from me and Natsu, amongst the squeeking of chairs, he said. "Are you gonna behave yourself Luce?"

"Luce?"

"My nickname for you. Remember?"

"Fine. And okay, I will behave myself, _if,_ you show me the waterlilys. And also tell me why you chose Luce."

"Deal." And he let me go.


End file.
